1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to primers for marine engines and more particularly to a rigid primer bulb pump that does not emit any hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outboard mounted spark ignition marine engines used on stern drive boats currently employ a semi-rigid rubber primer bulb type pumping device to provide initial prime to the fuel supply system. These devices are simply rubber bulbs mounted on fuel hoses usually equipped with a set of one-way valves to direct the direction of pumping when the bulb is squeezed.
This type of prior art device, by nature of its makeup and material, is generally permeable. Because of that, it releases a small percentage of the hydrocarbons that pass through it into the atmosphere. It is very undesirable to pass any fuel hydrocarbons into the atmosphere since that represents a source of pollution and may violate future government regulations. It would be advantageous to have a primer for outboard mounted engines that was made from a rigid polymer and avoided this shortcoming by not allowing leakage or permeation of hydrocarbons into the atmosphere.